


the princess and her knight

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff, except not entirely fluff because these two always end up suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: Kanan and Mari think back on their pasts on the rooftop one night.





	the princess and her knight

**Author's Note:**

> "two fics in a day? misty you absolute madwoman," says nobody, because i actually finished writing the charoix one last night and when it rains it pours as they say or whatever.
> 
> anyway i got this idea after watching the new pv and had to write it down

_"Oh, no! A dragon! Please, my knight, come and save me!" Mari put a soft little hand to her forehead, leaning against the fountain and trying her hardest not to get her fluffy dress dirty._

_"Rawr! I'm gonna, uh, I'm gonna eat you!" Dia growled, possibly the least intimidating dragon anyone had ever seen. The hood of her costume slipped over her eyes, and she stumbled around for a moment before standing her ground._

_"Fear not, fair lady!" Kanan galloped over on a broomstick, stopping to make clopping noises every few seconds. "I'm here to rescue you!"_

_"My knight!" Mari sighed as Kanan raised her plastic sword, jutting playfully at Dia._

_"You'll never win, evil dragon!" Kanan yelled out, puffing out her chest. Dia started to back down, and Kanan pointed the sword at her one more time. She promptly toppled to the ground, rolling out her tongue and twitching her leg for a moment before lying completely still._

_"You've saved me!" Mari cheered, and Kanan dropped the sword and the makeshift horse to pick her up, grunting and heaving until she finally had the other girl in the air._

_"But of course, my lady." Mari's face was alight, her eyes sparkling as Kanan ran her away from the fountain to their "castle" - a thin tree with a few ribbons draping from it._

_"Ooh, c'mon, let's do it again!" Kanan set her down. Mari clasped her hands together, giggling and fluffing out her dress._

_"Can someone else be the dragon next time?" Dia asked from the ground, starting to dust herself off. "I'm not that scary."_

_"Aw, Dia, you're the scariest dragon in all of Japan!" Mari chirped. "It was so realistic when you started roaring!"_

_"Yeah, and when you said you'd eat her? That was awesome!" Kanan grinned, picking her sword back up again. Dia sniffed._

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yeah!" Kanan and Mari both said in unison._

_"Okay, okay, let's do it again!" Kanan got back on the horse, Dia slipped the hood back on, and Mari leaned against the fountain once more._

"Mari? What're you doing out here this late? Everyone else already went home." 

"I could ask you the same question, Kanan," Mari chuckled, leaning over the balcony just a little bit. It was windy, as it often was this late at night this close to the sea, and she could feel it hitting her, whistling its song into her ears. 

"I was going up here to check on you." 

"Oh, is that so?" Mari smirked, folding her arms. "You do care, hmm?" 

"Mari, we're dating."

"Right."

"Anyway, what was it? Why're you here?" Kanan stood still as a statue, waiting for an answer, and Mari finally let out a sigh in defeat. 

"Do you remember when we were little kids, and sometimes we'd play fairytales?" 

"Yeah, of course I remember that." Kanan started to lean next to her, fingers barely touching. "Dia was a cute dragon." 

"The scariest!" Mari's gaze dropped to the floor. "I remember when you picked me up, it felt like I was flying. I just wanted to stay like that forever." 

"That was always my favorite part." Kanan smiled, blinking quickly. "You were so _happy._ I thought about those days all the time when you were . . ." 

"Yeah." Mari didn't speak for a moment, after that. "We could've had two more years, couldn't we?" 

"I wish we did." Kanan gripped the railing tighter until it seemed the skin would rub off her hands. "Too late to change the past, though. All we can do is make up for lost time." 

"Mm-hmm." Mari wrapped her arms around Kanan's waist, closing her eyes and just letting the wind sail through the two of them. "I missed you so much, Kanan." 

"So did I." 

"We were idiots, weren't we?" Mari laughed, sounding just the same as she did years and years ago in a pink princess dress as she tried to fend off the dragon. "God, Kanan, we were such idiots." 

"We're older now, though, aren't we?" Kanan moved her hand to the back of Mari's neck, pulling her closer so that their foreheads touched. "I think we're mature enough, now." 

"I bet you can still do it." Mari opened her eyes and looked up at Kanan with a mischievous grin, eyeing the muscles that threatened to bulge from her uniform.

"What?" 

"You're so strong, you could still carry me like when we were kids." 

"Is that a challenge?" Kanan pushed up her sleeves, and in one fell swoop, she picked Mari up off the ground and held her, bridal style. "This is what you meant, yeah?"

"Exactly like this." Mari settled there, looking into the deep blue eyes of her knight, and the two of them burst into a fit of giggles. 

"You're a dork." 

"I'm _your_ dork, dear Kanan." 

"Oh, is that a dragon?!" Kanan suddenly pointed across the roof. Mari instinctively followed her finger, and Kanan planted a kiss on her lips while she wasn't looking.

"You sly girl."

"Guilty as charged." Physically taxing as it was - neither of them were exactly tiny kids anymore - Kanan found Mari's weight in her arms to be something comforting, solid and grounding. She wasn't leaving anytime soon. Neither of them were, and there was solace to be found in that. "Now, what do you say about your knight taking you back home before the king and queen start to wonder where their princess went?" 

"I'd say to lead the way," Mari purred, kissing Kanan's hand as she hopped down from the embrace, and so the two of them headed downstairs, walking from the school under the light of the full moon, and they both thought that perhaps they were heading for a fairytale happy ending themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> season two here we come. i can't wait to cry nonstop for thirteen weeks.


End file.
